MIDGAR MIDDLE SCHOOL
by Cloti81953
Summary: This is Cloud/Tifa, Zack/Aeris, Vincent/Yuffie, Tseng/Elena, and ... that's it. After I finish writing this fic... I will write a sequel. Moving on to High school. WHEE!
1. Ahead on our way

Midgar Middle School  
  
Author's note: Our FF 7 heroes and other useless characters go to a high school in Midgar.  
  
(One bright morning)  
  
Cloud: Tifa, hurry up. Today, we are going to our high school. You know it takes us several hours to get to Midgar from Nibelheim!  
  
Tifa: Ok, Cloud. I am coming. (Smiles brightly, looking gorgeous and sexy.)  
  
Cloud: Umm.. H, h, hi, Tifa. (Blushes hotly)  
  
Tifa: What's wrong, Cloud? (Asks curiously)  
  
Cloud: Um. nothing. Let's go! (Grabs her hand, acting like a friend)  
  
Tifa: Ok! (Blushes as Cloud grabs her hand)  
  
  
  
Narrator: Together, they reach the bus stop. They get on the bus and, within 2 hrs; they get to C. D. S. (Costal Del Sol. Come on, you should know all the abbreviations by now.)  
  
Tifa: (teasingly) Cloud, you are still holding my hand?  
  
Cloud: (stutters) Um. yeah. (lets go of her hand)  
  
Tifa: Awww. I really liked it when you held my hand (looks sad)  
  
Cloud: Really? I will hold it again! (holds her hand)  
  
Tifa: Good!  
  
Zack & Aeris: Hey, you two. It looks like you two are a couple, like us. Come join us.  
  
Cloud: We are not really. (gets cut off by Tifa)  
  
Tifa: Yeah, we are a couple. Let's go Cloud. (kisses Cloud on the lips passionately. Everyone around them whistles.)  
  
Cloud: Oh, I feel dizzy.  
  
Tifa: Cloud, you are so cute. Tell me you love me.  
  
Cloud: you know I do.  
  
Tifa: Just say the words, Cloud. I want to hear you say it out loud to me.  
  
Cloud: (sighs) All right. Tifa, I love you.  
  
Everyone: AWWWWW~!  
  
C x T: (blush furiously and kiss each other)  
  
Soldier #1: Hey, you two! Stop making out! The Midgar Middle School Code of Conduct # 1 says, 'NO PDA!'  
  
C x T: What is PDA??  
  
Soldier # 2: Public Display of Affection!  
  
C x T: *sweat drops* Oh, ok.  
  
  
  
Narrator: After a boat ride to Junon, the party gets transported to Midgar Middle School, where everyone will spend two years in and move on to Midgar High School.  
  
A x Z: Wow, this is big!  
  
C x T: Yeah, really!  
  
Soldier # 1: Everyone, be ready to greet General Sephiroth.  
  
General Sephiroth: Hello, everyone. My name is Sephiroth and I will be the trainer for those who are taking "Martial Arts training" class along with Zangan. Zangan will be a trainer for those who want to fight with fists, and I will be the other for swords.  
  
C x Z: Yeah! We are honored to meet you, General Sephiroth!  
  
General Sephiroth: It's a pleasure for me to see such pleasant-looking fellows like you two. Hope you have a great time in the middle school. (walks away)  
  
Everyone: Wow! This guy is totally cool!!!  
  
Shinra Soldiers: *sweat drops*  
  
  
  
Narrator: Everyone gets his/her room. Couples get their rooms together. Cloud and Tifa share one room and Zack and Aeris, the other. They were next to one another. Cloud and Zack become best buddies and so do Aeris and Tifa.  
  
Author's note: How did you like it so far? Tell me your opinions. I am the type of writer that uploads stories pretty fast. I will make it more humorous in the next chapter. Until then, bye! 


	2. Midgar Middle School

Chapter 2  
  
Narrator: C x T and A x Z wake up at morning. They go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. Some girls start hitting on Cloud and Tifa gets hurt and cries. Aeris and Zack blame Cloud for being a dummyhead. Cloud feels lonely and hits his head with the plywood.  
  
Tifa: Waaahhhh! Cloud, you hurt my feelings!  
  
Cloud: Oh, Tifa, you know I don't like them one bit! (pulls Tifa towards his chest and kisses her forehead)  
  
Aeris/Zack: Stupid Cloud! Go to hell!  
  
Cloud: Hey, she's my girl, not yours!  
  
A x Z: Hey, and we are her friends! DUH!  
  
Cloud: That's it. I am going to lock the door and cry. (Starts crying) Give me a plywood!  
  
Zack: Here. (hands over the plywood, which was fake and was a painted iron bar)  
  
Cloud: Here goes nothing! (hits his head as hard as he could. There is a 'cling' sound and Cloud falls to the floor)  
  
Aeris: You stupid! You killed him. You ******* ******* piece of ****, bastard!  
  
Zack: Sorry, Aeris. (Starts crying)  
  
Aeris: Hmm. All right. I will go find some other guy.  
  
Zack: You are dumping me?!  
  
Aeris: No, I just want to flirt!  
  
Zack: That's what that means!  
  
Aeris: Does it??!!  
  
Zack: .women, I will never understand thee.  
  
Aeris x Tifa: No shit, Sherlock! What kind of a stupid woman shows her heart to another??  
  
Zack: Oh, never mind. I will just go away.  
  
Aeris: Good idea!  
  
Narrator: Cloud wakes up. He shakes his head slowly.  
  
Zack: Cloud, you are awake!  
  
Cloud: wha? Goo. gah. goo. ooooohhhh. ahhhhh...  
  
Zack: *sweat drops* Are you thinking what I am thinking, Aeris and Tifa?  
  
Aeris: What, you want to rape him? A helpless guy like that? Zack, dude, you are sick!  
  
Zack: Um. that's not what I meant. *sweat drops* Oh well, I will tell you a joke.  
  
A x T: What is it?  
  
Zack: What is brown and sticky?  
  
Aeris: dung?  
  
Tifa: chocolate mousse?  
  
Zack: Nope, the answer is. A STICK!!! LMAO!!! ROTFL!!! LOL!!! (starts laughing like crazy) HA HA HA HA  
  
A x T: Ok. That's another one we gotta put in the M.I.C.C. (Mental Illness Care Center)  
  
  
  
Mental Illness Care Center  
  
Tseng: Hmm. Let's study the behavior of these two new patients first.  
  
Elena: All right. Let's put them on the test!  
  
Narrator: Cloud and Zack go to a room where the door can be opened from only outside. There is a door which is drawn on the wall and has a drawn door knob. Cloud tries to turn the know, but doesn't work. Zack doesn't stop laughing. Tseng and Elena determine that Zack is perfectly normal and get him out of the room.  
  
Tseng: Sir, congratulations. You are perfectly normal. Before you go, would you like to explain why you were laughing at Mr. Strife?  
  
Zack: (still laughing) HA HA HA!! Ha. I was laughing because I had the key to the door knob and that idiot was trying to open it. A HA HA HA!!!  
  
Elena: Um. *sweat drops* Tseng.?  
  
Tseng: (nods) Yeah.  
  
Narrator: Zack gets put back in the hospital and stay until Cloud and he both recover from their state.  
  
Zack: Cloud, are you ok, now?  
  
Cloud: yeah, I am feeling better.  
  
Zack: I wonder what happened to Aeris??  
  
Narrator: Aeris screams for help as she gets attacked by tonberries around the school.  
  
Aeris: HELP! HELP!!!  
  
Tifa: Don't worry Aeris! We shall die together. Without Cloud, my life is ruined. (Spreads her arms) Cloud, I will see you soon.  
  
Cloud: Tifa! (Draws his Ultima Weapon and rushes toward the tonberries) Omnislash!!! (Tonberries die except one)  
  
Zack: Hey, Cloud! This one is still alive!  
  
Cloud: Huh?? Why didn't you die, you stupid tonberry?  
  
Tonberry King: Because I didn't feel like dying *sweat drops*  
  
Cloud: Well, I will confiscate that kitchen knife. Do I have to remind you this? Midgar Middle School Code of Conduct says, "NO weapons are allowed in school!"  
  
Zack: Um.. Cloud? Then, why do we have buster sword and a Ultima Weapon??  
  
Cloud: Um. um. shut up, Zack! Don't interrupt me when I am talking!  
  
Zack: Sorry, dude. Hey, I want to see Sephiroth practice. See ya later. Bye!  
  
Cloud: Bye! I think I will go to my room and get some sleep.  
  
Tifa: Wait, Cloud! I want to be with you.  
  
Cloud: *holding out a hand* Sure, let's go!  
  
Narrator: Tifa and Cloud go to the dorm and sleep together while Zack and Aeris spend time together watching Sephiroth. 


End file.
